Star Ocean! LOL in space
by Black Jackal
Summary: Luther is back and ready for revenge in a cute and cuddly way! Fayt must now battle it out with him while unraveling the secrets of what the hell will happen in this poor excuse of a story! Albel on the other hand has been zapped on to Full House! READYGO
1. Chapter 1

From the twisted mind that spawned .hack Resident Fangirl comes Star Ocean! LOL in space! You'll LOL … in your room! Unless you are reading this from space. If so, then you will LOL IN SPACE! BEGIN THE LOL!

Star Ocean! LOL in space …

Chapter 1: Full Nox! and

Attack of the chibi Luther!

Adray: (working on a machine)

Albel: Since when the hell could you do jack-shit!

Adray: Since the author decided to give me a bigger role! As of now Albel, I am supposed to make your life a living hell.

Albel: I'll cut you to ribbons before that happens.

Adray: Okay, just can you stand over there for a minute?

Albel: Whatever maggot.

Adray: (Presses button on machine)

Albel: (hit by some weird ray) WTF!!!!!!

Clair: Father, what are you doing?

Adray: I'm going to make an honest man out of Albel whether he likes it or not.

Albel: GOOD z_zzzt_ LUCK _zzzzt _WITH _zzzzzt _THAT_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

Clair: Please come up with a good reason soon before I am forced to smash some senses into you father.

Adray: To marry you of course.

Clair: BURN IN HELL OLD MAN!

Adray: WAIT WAIT WAIT! GAH!

Albel: HAH _zzzzzzzzt _HAH_ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

Clair: What is this machine any way?

Adray: It's a time/dimension travel machine!

Clair: Mind explaining?

Adray: It shall fling him to an alternate dimension in an alternate time!

Clair: … how did you make this?

Adray: I googled it.

Clair: … google?

Adray: No time for questions dear daughter! Now is the time to push the big red shiny button! Roger! Time for your big entrance!

Roger: Rally-Ho! (Presses button)

Albel: DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! (zapped to god knows where)

---Meanwhile---

Fayt: (Been playing Star Ocean: Till the end of infinity and beyond 30XXX for eighty hours straight) (foaming from mouth)

Sophia: You know we have our finals today.

Fayt: WHAT! No one told me this!

(A month ago)

Teacher: Finals in a month!

Fayt: (too busy playing Nintendo DSSSSSX)

(Now)

Fayt: OMLOMLOMLOML!

Sophia: o…m…l?

Fayt: That's internet slang for Oh my Luther.

Sophia: …

Fayt: (starts praying) Oh great and powerful creator! Grant me the knowledge to ace this test!

Sophia: …

Chibi Luther: (Pops out of nowhere) HAHA! I have returned from the rigorous training that made Leneth and Freya uber powerful!

Fayt: OML! IT'S LUTHER! AND HE'S CHIBI! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (chibi-phobia)

Sophia: … Well this explains why those pip-squeaks where so damn powerful …

Chibi Luther: HAHAHA! FEAR ME! I'M LEVEL 300!

Fayt: But the maximum level is 255.

Chibi Luther: I upgraded the system to allow up to level 300.

Fayt: To Sphere 255!

Sophia: (KOs Fayt) Finals first, sphere later.

Fayt: but…but…but…

Sophia: No buts!

Fayt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHIBI LUTHER HELP ME! AHHHHH CHIBI! AHHHHHH!

Chibi Luther: … did he get dumber?

Sophia: Video games do that to a person.

Chibi Luther: HAHAHA! NOW TO EXACT MY REVENGE!

Sophia: (hit's Luther with a laser weapon with 8 ATK/DEF up by 30 and her short strong attack)

Chibi Luther: AAAHHH! (sent into space)

Sophia: Home run!

---school---

Fayt: Why did I take ancient Egyptian algebra again?

Sophia: Because I gave you a cookie.

Fayt: Oh…

Professor Farnsworth: Good news everybody, the copy machine is down.

Fayt: Yay!

Professor Farnsworth: So instead you will be using stone slabs and chisels.

Bender: Up yours!

Fayt: What! I don't have the kind of strength to do that!

Sophia: You have max ATK …

Fayt: Yeah! I'LL USE MY STRONG ATTACK! (Stone slab turns to dust) … I'm too strong …

Professor Farnsworth: Congrats Fayt, you fail.

Sophia: Hah, mages have low attack. (does final perfectly)

Fayt: THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS AGAINST ME!

Chibi Luther: ESPECIALLY ME! (breaks through ceiling)

Fayt: SIDE KICK!

Chibi Luther: DAMN INVINCIBILTY FRAME! (flies away)

Bender: Adios meat-bag.

Fayt: But I still failed my final…

Sophia: You still have other classes.

Fayt: Right!

(Next class)

Dr. Zoidburg: Hello everyone. For today's final you will operate on a human being.

Fayt: It's a squid.

Dr. Zoidburg: Right, what did I say?

Fayt: (failed)

(next class)

Fayt: I can't possibly fail this class!

Sophia: … Don't be so sure about that.

Fayt: This is PE! How hard can it be?

Sophia: … Fayt we don't have a PE class.

Fayt: Then what have I been doing this past year?

Sophia: Uhh…

(at the beginning of the year)

Gunther: Okay class, whoever is the last person out of this class gets to be my lab human all year.

(everyone runs out except…)

Fayt: (playing PSPSPSPSPSPSPSX) Huh?

Gunther: Human want a banana.

(present)

Fayt: That explains why he always gave me a banana.

Sophia: … Fayt those bananas where drugged.

Fayt: With what?

Sophia: You don't want to know.

Fayt: Huh?

(after final)

Fayt: I FAILED!?

Sophia: You sure did …

Fayt: How on earth could I fail PE …

Sophia: …

Chibi Luther: (Bursts in) REVENGE WILL BE MINE!

Fayt: STUN BOMB.

Chibi Luther: (seeing stars)

Sophia: Fayt lone me some money.

Fayt: Why?

Sophia: I'll get us some lunch. My treat.

Fayt: …

---Meanwhile---

Albel: (being warped across space/time/dimension) AHHHHH!

Adray: (watching it all on a monitor) Interesting.

Roger: Indeed.

Clair: (hits them both with a giant wooden mallet) Get him out of there.

Adray: Who said we can?

Roger: Huh? I thought that's what the giant green button is for.

Adray: SHHHHH!

Clair: (sees button)

Adray: WAIT CLAIR! Think! Why would you want to bring Albel back?

Clair: Well … you see … he …. On the other hand …well … (tries to think up a good reason)

(launch eighty minute long video showing all the instances where Albel has insulted someone)

Clair: LET HIM DIE!

Adray: Great. Then it's unanimous.

Clair: (takes controls) I'LL SEND HIM TO THE WORST PLACE ON ELICCOR II!

Roger: Uh oh.

Clair: (presses random buttons) SUFFER ALBEL SUFFER!

Albel: AHHHH! I HATE YOU ALL! (warped to somewhere) Where am I?

_Whatever happened to predictability?_

Albel: Yah! What ever did happen to predictability? Oh yeah, I killed him.

_The milkman, the paper boy, evening TV_

Albel: Huh? We're not talking about Pvt. Predictability.

_Well if you miss your old familiar friends, they're waiting just around bend!_

Albel: I hate my friends!

_Everywhere you look! There's a heart! A hand to hold on to!_

Albel: Hold my hand and I'll crush yours!

_Everywhere you look! There's a place! Somebody who needs you!_

Albel: People don't tend to rely on me.

_If you're lost out there and all alone, a light is waiting to take you home!_

Albel: Home!

_Everywhere you look!_

(back with Adray)

Adray: He's been warped to a TV sitcom from the 90s.

Roger: What's a TV sitcom from the 90s?

Adray: Only the best kind of TV alive!

Roger: … What's a TV?

Adray: Hell should I know.

Clair: It seems the sitcom in question is called Full House, a show about a father, his three daughters, his best friend, his brother-in-law, his brother-in-law's wife, and his brother-in-law's twin sons.

Roger: Geez! More like over maximum-capacity house.

Clair: And now Albel gets to join in on the fun of a hug-happy-go-luck family.

Roger: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Wait, won't he tear them to shreds?

Adray: No! Because then he would be zapped.

Clair: … Okay

---Time for everyone's favorite show! Full Nox!---

Albel: What the hell.

Michelle: Oooh. You said a bad word.

Albel: F- (zapped) GAH! Who the f- (zapped). What the … WHO IS DOING THIS!

Michelle: I don't know.

Albel: It's you! (reaches for sword) (zapped) GAH!

Joey: Hey, a skirt. Just came back from Scotland?

(automated laugh track)

Joey: Oh c'mon. Cut – it – out.

Albel: I think I'm going to puke.

Jesse: You and me both brother.

(back with Fayt)

Sophia: How could you fail TV history?

Fayt: Shh! I'm watching Full Nox. I love this episode.

(on TV)

Michelle: Uncle Nox! Uncle Nox!

Albel: For the last time I'm not uncle Nox.

Michelle: Some guy is being mean to me.

Albel: I'll kill him!

(automated laugh track)

Michelle: But I kind of like him.

Albel: Oh great. Well tell him!

Michelle: But that would be embarrassing! Almost as embarrassing as you wearing skirts.

Albel: It's a sarong!

Michelle: Help me Uncle Nox.

(automated "Ahhhh" track)

Fayt: They don't make TV like this any more.

Sophia: Is that Albel?

Fayt: You must be losing it Sophia. Albel is on Elicoor II, not Full Nox. This a show back from the 1990s.

Sophia: How on earth did this show survive that long?

Fayt: It's that good.

Sophia: … sure …

Chibi Luther: (bursts through TV) Fayt! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS FAYT!

Sophia: A Mary Sue name.

Fayt: Ahem…

Sophia: Fine, Gary Stu name.

Chibi Luther: Whatever the case I HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOU WITH MY NEW CHIBI POWERS! BEHOLD! CHIBI INSANITY PRELUDE! (destroys TV)

Fayt: (Gasp)

Sophia: Now you did it.

Chibi Luther: Huh?

Fayt: Luther! For the crime of destroying my TV I WILL KILL YOU?

Chibi Luther: Again!?

Fayt: That's right again! NOW! STAR OCEAN POWER HENSHIN! (dawns SO outfit)

Sophia: That was cheesy as all hell.

Chibi Luther: Bring it!

Fayt: HIYAH!

(One spectacularly cheesy fight later)

Chibi Luther: (breathing hard) You are strong! (speed racer style)

Fayt: You are too! (also speed racer styl)

Chibi Luther: Enough expository banter! It's time for me to use my ultimate transformation!

Fayt: You don't mean-

Chibi Luther: That's right! The Uber Chibi neko transformation!

Fayt: No! Something that cute and small would be unstoppable!

Chibi Luther: That's right. Not even Leneth or Freya could master this move! BEHOLD! UBERCHIBINEKOHENSHIN!

Fayt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-(over exaggerated Dragon ball z style)-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000OOOOOOO!

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: (high pitched voice) HAHAHA! I am unstoppable!

Fayt: No it's not that.

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: Then what?

Fayt: Star Ocean Fangirls.

SO Fangirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEELUTHERXFAYTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fayt: WHO THE HALL CAME UP WITH THAT PAIRING!

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: It's almost as messed up as FaytxAlbel … and FaytxCliff … What's up with you and being gay in fanfics?

Fayt: Shut Up!

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: Did I hit a nerve!

Fayt: Shut up and run before they take us to there dreaded fangirl city! Didn't you real .hack resident fangirl?

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: No.

Fayt: (runs like hell)

Uber Chibi Neko Luther: Hmm. (takes a quick moment to check fanfiction) … oh … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

---and now back to Full Nox---

Danny: Dinner time.

Albel: Give me some dinner maggot!

Danny: Now Albel, can't you say that nicely?

Albel: (Sigh) Can I please have some dinner maggot.

(automated laugh track)

Joey: Oh, why is he a maggot and I'm still scum?

Albel: Because I hate you.

(more automated laugh track)

Joey: Awww.

Kimmy: Hey there Tanner-inos. How you doing there skirt boy?

Albel: Gibbler!

Kimmy: Skirt boy!

Albel: Scum.

Kimmy: Fashion killer.

Albel: Look who's talking!

Kimmy: Your talking.

Albel: DIE! (touches sword) (zapped) GAH!

Staphanie: What's with the fire works.

Danny: That's just Uncle Nox being Uncle Nox.

Albel: I hate you all.

---Not so very deleted scenes----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fayt transforms)

Fayt: Luther! For the crime of destroying my TV! YOU WILL DIE!

Chibi Luther: Again!

Fayt: STAR OCEAN MORPHING TIME!...Pfft! HAHAHAHA! I can't do that with a straight face.

(take 2)

Chibi Luther: Again!

Fayt: STAR OCEAN! MOBOLIZE AND ROLL OUT!

Chibi Luther: … that doesn't make sense …

(take 3)

Fayt: STAR OCEAN POWER! MAKE UP!

Sophia: HAHAHAHAHA! Whose idea was that!?

Fayt: SHUT UP!

(Chibi Luther transformations)

Chibi Luther: That's right. Not even Leneth or Freya could master this move! BEHOLD! UBERCHIBINEKOHENSHIN! (turns into a cat)

Fayt: HAHAHAHA! Looks like you need more work. Y'know Sophia loves cat. You would make the perfect present!

Kitty Luther: NYA NYA NYA! (KITTY INSANITY PRELUDE!)

Fayt: GAAAAAH!

(Albel meets Kimmy)

Albel: What is this feeling of dread and chaos in the world.

Stephanie: Kimmy Gibbler.

Kimmy: Hola Tanner-inos. Who's skirt boy?

Albel: DON'T ADDRESS ME THAT WAY!

Stephanie: That's Uncle Nox.

Albel: I'M NOT UNCLE NOX!

Kimmy: Whatever the case consider putting on some pants.

Albel: No.

Kimmy: Well then get some better shoes cause that skirt does not go with those shoes.

Albel: Hah! Like you have any better fashion taste. It looks like you fell in some garbage.

Kimmy: You're almost as bad as Stephanie.

Stephanie: How rude.

Albel: AHHHH! THIS WORLD IS DIRVING ME CRAZY! (Zapped for no apparent reason)

_fin_


	2. Chapter 2

Star Ocean! LOL in space …

Chapter 2: To CHIBI or not to CHIBI … what a stupid question

and Albel needs a job...

The announcer guy from Dragon Ball Z: Last time on Star Ocean! LOL in space … Luther is back with a vengeance and chibi powers. Fayt ran in chibi-phobia. While all that was going on Albel was zapped back into the 1990s on TVs Full House. Now Fayt will take an arduous training to beat his new foe.

Fayt: FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Wait, I mean LUTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

The announcer guy from Dragon Ball Z: Can Fayt beat his revived nemeses? Will Albel escape TV land? Maybe those questions will be answered on today's chapter of Star Ocean! LOL in space … (or maybe not). IT'S GUITAR SOLO TIME! DUH-NUH DUN DUH! DUH NUH NUH NUH NUH! DUN! DUUH! DUUN! DUH NUH NUH NUH!

---

Fayt: Sophia! I have to go take some arduous training.

Sophia: … How surprising, and where might this arduous training be?

Fayt: Snake way! I'll kill myself and go train with King Ki! Then I could go super saiyan! (Imagines self with large golden floaty hair) Then all my problems will be solved.

Sophia: That makes no senses what-so-ever. First off, this isn't the Dragon Ball Z universe.

Fayt: What!? But we had the announcer guy!?

Sophia: It's called a cameo nimrod.

Fayt: But where else can I train if I'm already level 255 with a fully synthesized Levantine, fully refined Valiant Mail, a Tri-emblum, and the Victory Trophy?

Sophia: Tri-Emblum?

Fayt: Yah, I bought it from a rabbit with my college funds.

Sophia: (IDIOT!)

Fayt: I'm as strong as I can be without a cheating device. QUICK! TO THE GAME STORE! I NEED A GAMESHARK!

Sophia: IDIOT! (Short-Strong attack)

Fayt: (Sent into the sky team rocket style) BYE SOPHIA! I'LL BE BACK WHEN MY POWER LEVEL IS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

Sophia: (Panting) If there is another stupid Dragon Ball Z joke, I'm going to kill.

_Fighting evil by moon light! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She is the one called Sailor-_

Sophia: Okay keep the DBZ! Just not Sailor Moon! We don't want to be sued for copyright infringement.

(Meanwhile! In the sky with Fayt)

Fayt: FLYING NIMBUS! (The flying Nimbus appears and catches him) Good thing my thoughts are pure. NAKED SOPHIA! (Falls off cloud) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

--------Time for everyone's favorite show! Full Nox--------

Albel: I hate everything.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: I hate the laugh track.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: I will kill the laugh track.

(Laugh track plays)

Jesse: What you up to, blond ends?

Albel: The usual, sideburns.

Jesse: Oh, breaking the forth wall.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: FOR THE LOVE OF APRIS! IF THAT THING PLAYS ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: DIEEEE-(zapped)-AHHHHH

Jesse: Seriously blond tips you need to stop doing that.

Albel: (smoked) …FU-(zapped)-GAAAH!

(Laugh track plays)

Jesse: Just what we need another comedian.

Joey: Well he can't be as good as me (pop-eye chuckle)

Albel: DO THAT AGAIN, WORM! I DARE YOU!

Joey: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the dungeon.

(Laugh track plays)

Joey: Oh c'mon cut-it-out.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: Must … not … kill … will … only … get … zapped …

Jesse: Oh by the way you need to get a job.

Albel: DIE! (Touches sword) (Zapped) GAAAAAAH!

---Full Nox will be right back after a word from our sponsors … FROM THE FUTURE---

Weight loss pill salesman … OF THE FUTURE!: Tired of competing with size -3 models? Super bulimia not cutting it? So self-conscious you look like lard lad's over weight friend that he stands next to you to feel better about himself when you look at yourself in the mirror. Ultra-laxatives giving you diarhea? Well now is the time to get SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA-WEIGHT LOSS PILLS OF THE FUTURE! With these pills, models will puke at the sight of your figure (then again it doesn't take much to get them to do that). Just listen to our former customers!

Former Customer number 1: I'm so hungry I could die… I'm so hungry I could die… I'm so hungry I could die… But I'm thin! (Looks at the camera, winks and smiles, and passes out).

Former Customer number 2: (Too busy puking to notice the camera).

Former Customer number 3: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET ME SOME FOOD! (Fights way to donuts)

Security: Those are our donuts!

Weight loss pill salesman … OF THE FUTURE!: Don't pay attention to them. Get some pills.

-------And back to Fayt------------

(Lands in front of a gate)

Fayt: Where am I? (Reads sign) Chibi world?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_It's a chibi world after all!_

_It's a chibi world after all!_

_It's a chibi world after all!_

_And I don't know the rest of the words!!!_

Fayt: (fetal position) MAKE THE CHIBI GO AWAAAAAAY!!!

Shadowy person: No! Fayt! Now is the time for you to overcome your fears!

Fayt: Who are you?

Shady person: My visage is too much for you right now.

Fayt: I can take it.

Shady person: (reveals self to be…A GIANT CHIBI!)

Fayt: Homina-homina-homina-homina

Giant chibi: Well…

Fayt: (screams like a little girl)

Giant chibi: NO! Fayt now is the time for you to overcome your fear of chibis! Now is the time to join our ranks as a warrior of the chibi! Like Lenneth and Freya before you now you must become chibi!

Fayt: But what about Luther? Didn't he come hear to become chibi?

Giant chibi: Luther uses the dark side of chibi powers! He trained in an evil place, AN EVIL CHIBI PLACE!

Fayt: Ohhh kaaay…This is getting too weird.

Giant chibi: You think it's weird now? Just wait a few more chapters and your perspective on the levels of weirdity will come crashing down.

Fayt:…Should I be afraid?

Giant chibi: You have no idea how afraid you should be.

Fayt: Great.

Giant chibi: Back to the subject at hand. YOU MUST CONQURE YOUR FEARS OF CHIBI! CHIBI SQUAD ASSEMBLE!

Chibi squad: Chibi! Chibi-bi! Chibi!

Fayt: OMcL! Not the uber cute the only word you can say is your name! AAAAHHHHH!

Chibi squad: CHIBI-BI-CHI!

Fayt: AAAAHHHH! (runs like his life depends on it…pathetic)

Giant chibi: AFTER HIM!

Fayt: (backed into a corner)

Chibi squad: CHIBI!

Fayt: (Hallucinating) I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to break the doggy, NO! NOT THE OVEN! I DON'T LIKE FAYT-BERRY BREAD! AAAAHHHH!

Gaint chibi: Uhhhh…

Chibi squad: Chiiii…..

Fayt: AAAAHHHHH!

(Boy on golden in-line skates comes out of nowhere and hits Fayt with his golden bat and skates off)

Giant chibi: That isn't a good sign.

--------Now back to everyone's favorite show! Full Nox-----

Albel: (looking for a job in a newspaper) Damn this reality to hell! What can I do besides kill?

DJ: You can work as a butcher.

Albel: After cutting up humans, it just isn't the same to rip anything else limb from limb.

DJ: You say the darnest things Uncle Nox.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: …Must…control…self…

DJ: Well what did you major in college?

Albel: …college? What is that?

DJ: You've never been to college. What about high school?

Jesse: Hah, I told you I wasn't the only one. Your Uncle Nox and I are kindred spirits.

DJ: But what about high school?

Albel: High school? Isn't there just school?

---Flash back to Lil'Albel in school---

(equivalent of grade 5)

School kids: (Chanting as they walk around Lil'Albel in circles) You wears ski-irts. You wear ski-irts. You wears ski-irts. You wears ski-irts.

Lil'Albel: Shut up maggots!

School kids: You wears ski-irts.

Lil'Albel: Shutup! One day I'll be a super model! And then everyone will wear my fashion!

Gou Nox: Sorry son, you get to be a transvestite killing machine.

Lil'Albel: Awww….

------Back to the present-----

Albel: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!

Joey: That's what I said when they told me I had no life, but look where I am now… I'm a single man living in my best friends crowded house.

Jesse: You can lament over your pathetic excuse of a life later. Right now we need to get this guy in school.

Albel: NO! THEY'LL JUST MAKE FUN OF ME.

Jesse: I do that already, so what's the difference.

Albel: SHUT UP WORM!

Jesse: Don't make me bring Danny in this. He'll give you a patented father speech, have sappy music play, you two will hug, and then the "Awww" track plays…I'm getting goosebumps thinking about it.

Albel: NO!

Jesse: Fine then. DANNY!

Danny: What, I'm in the middle of cleaning the coffee machine.

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: Hate rising…

Jesse: Give him #34

Danny: The "You need to go to school" one.

Jesse: That's the one…OMcL I memorized your speeches…

(Laugh track plays)

Albel: HATE SURGING.

Danny: Okay Albel well you need to go to school because…

(One patented father speech, sappy music, a hug, and the "Awww" track later)

Albel: Okay, I'll go to school…WAIT HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET ME TO GO TO SCHOOL!

Adray: (watching from wherever the hell he is) The magic 90s sitcom sappy moments.

Albel: I hate you.

DJ: So when did you drop out Uncle Nox?

Albel:…Well I can count as high as…7…

(Kindergarden)

Lil'kindergarden kids: (Dancing around in circles) You wear ski-irts. You wear ski-irts. You wear ski-irts.

Albel: I hate everything.

----------And back to Fayt overcoming his chibi-phobia---------

Fayt: DON'T WELD ME TO THE WALL MOM! I'LL BE GOOD!

Giant Chibi: … Uhhh …

Chibi squad: Chiiiii…..

Fayt: AAHHHH CHIBIS!

Giant Chibi: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF CHIBIS! Lenneth and Freya aren't that tough with a couple hundred stun-bombs, FAM on, and copying what fxm508 does (go watch his/her videos on youtube, they're insane!). WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF CHIBIS!

Fayt: Well…

(Flash back time)

Lil'Fayt: Daddy what are you doing?

Fayt's dad: I'm making clones of you so I can copy the star wars movies! Oh, and I need backups in case you can't beat god.

Lil'Fayt: Huh?

Fayt's dad: However the clones came out chibi.

Lil'Fayt: Huh?

Fayt's dad: And that one is making out with Sophia!

Lil'Fayt: WHAT! But I want to make out with Sophia.

(End flash back scene)

Giant Chibi: JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE OUT WITH YOUR YET TO BE GIRLFRIEND!

Fayt: They also gave wedgies, and noogies, and wet-willies, and indian burns, and pink bellies, and ect…

Giant Chibi: … okay … JUST GET OVER YOUR FEAR OF CHIBIS!

Chibi squad: CHIBI-CHIBI!

Fayt: AHHH! CHIBIS!

Giant Chibi: (We're going in circles...) OKAY NEW PLAN! We will hypnotize you.

(7 hours later)

Fayt: I'm a pretty girl. I'm a pretty girl. I'm a pretty girl.

Giant Chibi: …Uhh, let's try again.

(More hours later)

Fayt: I was born in 12 million log cabins.

Giant Chibi: TRY AGAIN!

(Even more hours later)

Fayt: Chibis are the best! Chibis are the answer to all of lifes questions. 2 2 Chibi. How many presidents do we have? Chibi amounts. What is the answer to life's greatest question? Chibi.

Giant Chibi: Close enough! BEGIN TRAINING!

DBZ announcer guy: With Fayt rifd of his fear of chibis, can he become one? Find out on the next Dragon Ball-

Sophia: THIS ISN'T DBZ! (sends Announcer guy flying)

Extras------------

(What's Luther been doing?)

Berial, Azezar, and Belzeber: (Tied up)

Chibi Luther: YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE OVER MY COMPANY WHILE I WAS OUT!

Azezar: Well…

Berial: Uhhh…

Belzeber: Yaah…

Chibi Luther: Well, I need bumbling henchmen that will do me more bad then good, and you three fit the bill. CHIBI RAY!

Azezar, Berial, and Belzeber: NO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE CHIBIS!

Chibi Luther: WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL BE MORE THEN JUST CHIBI! YOU'LL BE SO CUTE THAT PEOPLE WILL PUKE AT THE SIGHT OF YOUR CUTENESS!

Announcement: Submit what you want Chibi Luther to turn the trio into! Now is your chance to make their lives a living hell!

Azezar, Berial, and Belzeber: WAAAHHH!

(Chibi Freya and Chibi Lenneth)

Chibi Freya: We're getting a side story! This is it! My time to be a star! (gliettery eyes)

Chibi Lenneth: … I must find more souls to turn into my demonic army.

Lloyd from tales of symphonia: La-dee-da. I'm an idiot. La-dee-da. Being an idiot is fun.

Chibi Lenneth: (murders) Oh poor soul killed in combat by a random assailant.

Chibi Freya: Random assailant…right…

Chibi Lenneth: SHUSH! Oh poor soul. Your soul belongs to me.

More announcements: Who else can Lenneth "convince" to join her army of the undead.

_Fin_


End file.
